


Boyf Riends Oneshots

by relevant_theater_geek



Series: Gay Shit (BMC, DEH, Ham, and other Oneshots) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, oneshots, the tiniest dab of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: I was searching the web for some good boyf riends content only to find I had seen it all. So I made this.Beware the spice ratings.





	1. Spicy Sleepover Confession ;) (7/10 spice)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes to literal heaven. He's still half-asleep, while Jeremy breathes quietly right in front of him. That's when the anxiety hits him, because where is Michael without anxiety?  
> Michael and Jeremy are mere inches away from each other in the same bed. He probably has a boner right now. But what's Michael supposed to do?  
> It's not like he can do what he wants: to lean into Jeremy, breath him in, make out with him, and then fuck him real hard. He has to hold back, stop himself just like he has for the last 10+ years of their lives.  
> Why can't Michael just tell him?

Michael wakes to literal heaven. He's still half-asleep, while Jeremy breathes quietly right in front of him. That's when the anxiety hits him, because where is Michael without anxiety?

  
Michael and Jeremy are mere inches away from each other in the same bed. He probably has a boner right now. But what's Michael supposed to do?

  
It's not like he can do what he wants: to lean into Jeremy, breath him in, make out with him, and then fuck him real hard. He has to hold back, stop himself just like he has for the last 10+ years of their lives.

  
Why can't Michael just tell him?

  
Jeremy’s eyes flicker, and Michael looks away with a red face. Jeremy groans (not in a sexual way, but in a _five more minutes_  way), and leans closer to Michael. IF ONLY HE WOULD DO THIS WHEN HE'S FULLY AWAKE, Michael thinks with his usual mood. Honestly, Michael is always a mood.

  
Michael sighs, wishing this was over. He glances at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. Five fucking a.m.

  
Fuuuuuuuuucccckkk.

  
He looks at Jeremy to find him rubbing his eyes and yawning.

  
“Michael?” And God, his voice sounds so innocent. Well, Michael knows that Jeremy is not innocent (Like, seriously, dude. You need to remember to clear your search history.), but he totally sounds like a smol bean.

  
“Jeremy?”

  
“Ugghhh. I'm so tired, but I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep,” Jeremy whines.

  
_I can make you sleep._

  
_Gah! Shut the fuck up, Michael!_

  
“You wanna talk then?” Michael smiles, trying his best hide his adult-content thoughts.

  
“About what?”

  
“I dunno… Life?”

  
“Life? Life sucks.”

  
“True, true.”

  
It gets quiet. They both just look into the other’s eyes, somehow clueless to the gayness of the other.

  
Michael has a sudden urge to scream, ‘FUCK ME, BITCH!’ But he doesn't. I mean, it's five in the morning. Michael can never trust his thoughts that early. Like the time he actually considered chopping his leg off.

  
Jeremy is the first to look away, because he's the fucking submissive, beta male. He pulls the blanket up more so it covers his shoulders and most of his neck.

  
“Hey, Jere?”

  
_Fuck. Stop talking._

  
“Yeah?”

  
Initially, he was going to admit his undying love for his bro-friend but has now deemed that a bad idea.

  
“Do you ever just… just want to put the world on pause?”

  
It was the first thing to come to Michael’s mind, other than sex of course.

  
“Yeah. I totally get it,” Jeremy meets Michael’s eyes, and his heart fucking melts. He tries to stop his face from turning into that heart-eye emoji. He's not sure he succeeds.

  
“You do?”

  
“Yeah. Like when someone socializes with you, and you want to pause the world to have more time to think of what to say?”

  
Michael snorts, causing Jeremy to blush.

  
“Wh-what? It's true!”

  
Michael laughs, shaking his head. “Sure.” He grins at Jeremy. They both gaze at each other like that for a minute, this time in a completely not awkward silence.

  
Michael feels like a magnet. It's taking all of his willpower not to make out with him. But his lips are just too attracted to Jeremy’s.

  
“J-Jeremy?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Both boys are smol, meaning both are extremely nervous right now. Both know what they want to do, but not how to do it.

  
Michael leans in closer, only slightly, though. It would kill him if he were to make Jeremy uncomfortable. He wants the best for his bro.

  
“I-is this okay?” Michael’s heart is literally beating faster than it's ever beaten before in his life, and he hopes the same’s happening to Jeremy.

  
Jeremy’s breath speeds up, and he nods slowly.

  
Michael lets the magnet take over, and he connects their lips. And it feels so fucking natural. But at the same time, so surreal. How is this happening?

  
Michael pulls away, looking at Jeremy expectantly. His eyes are wide, and he's shaking, and he just looks so confused.

  
He bites his lip, hoping he didn't just ruin twelve years of friendship. That would fucking suck.

  
Jeremy slowly places a hand on Michael's under the blanket. (Lucky he didn't touch something else on accident.) He looks so fragile and scared. It makes Michael want to hug him. He holds Jeremy's hand, squeezing, trying to tell him it's alright.

  
Michael gives him a weak smile, putting his other hand on his cheek (the one on his face). He kisses him. And this second kiss seems to convey it all. It's the breaking point.

  
Michael pulls Jeremy's small body to his, not caring whether he's hard or not. And he probably is. He puts a hand on the back of Jeremy's head to deepen the kiss, and puts the other on the small of his back, right above his ass. Yeah!

  
Both are very inexperienced in this kind of thing obviously, but their love guides them. No matter how cheesy it sounds.

  
Michael opens his mouth, sucking on Jeremy's bottom lip, and causing him to shudder. He sticks his tongue into the other's mouth, and it feels better than how all the gay books he’s read makes it sound. It's also better than the feeling he imagines he'd have once he beats Level Nine of AOTD.

  
Jeremy attempts to hide a moan, but fails, to which Michael responds by gyrating against his sensitive spot. He gasps, and Michael smiles against his lips, moving his hand lower on Jeremy's back. (So his ass, basically.)

  
They continue to make out, every inch of their body connected. It's like they temporarily merge as one. Their heartbeats are the same, their breaths are the same, their thoughts are the same.

  
“Fuck. Michael,” Jeremy groans between kisses.

  
Michael laughs quietly, his voice deep. “What, Jeremy? Are you gonna cum before we even start?”

  
This surprises Jeremy. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He never realized how much of a DOMINANT FUCK Michael was.

  
Michael practically tears his lips apart. The two of them probably aren't getting enough oxygen to their brains. But they would seriously be okay with dying as long as they were making out.

  
Michael wraps both his legs around Jeremy’s, so now their limbs are completely entangled. He takes a break from his lips and moves down to attack his neck. Fucking hickeys everywhere.

  
Jeremy tangles his hands into Michael’s hair, wishing he could pause the world to let this moment last forever.

  
Michael pulls away, breathing heavily, similarly to how he would after exercising. But we all know exercising is a waste of time. Sucking face is way better.

  
He sits up, looking down at Jeremy and smirking. Then he pulls at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off.

  
Then they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written a porno before. Not starting now.


	2. Tickling is Fucking Gay (8/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Urgh, it's hopeless,” Jeremy sighs to Michael, strewn out across his bed.  
> “What is?”  
> “Love. Love is impossible!”  
> “How so?”  
> “Well, first of all, you have to be Cool. Cool people date Cool people. And if you're shy and like a Cool person, like Christine, she won't like you back, ‘cause there are Cooler people out there! Fuck my life!”  
> “Well, Jeremy,” Michael says matter-of-factly. “Maybe love isn't the only thing there is to life. There’s family. There's friends.”  
> “But loooovve.” He sighs. “What are the chances that someone will like you at the same time that you like them? People move on."  
> Michael doesn't say anything, but he sure wants to. He hasn't moved on from Jeremy in twelve years.

“Urgh, it's hopeless,” Jeremy sighs to Michael, strewn out across his bed.

  
“What is?”

  
“ _Love_. Love is impossible!”

  
“How so?”

  
“Well, first of all, you have to be _Cool_. Cool people date Cool people. And if you're shy and like a Cool person, _like Christine_ , she won't like you back, ‘cause there are Cooler people out there! Fuck my life!”

  
“Well, Jeremy,” Michael says matter-of-factly. “Maybe love isn't the only thing there is to life. There’s family. There's _friends_.”

  
“But _loooovve_.” He sighs. “What are the chances that someone will like you at the same time that you like them? People move on."

  
Michael doesn't say anything, but he sure wants to. _I haven't moved on from you in twelve years._

  
“Do you relate, Michael?”

  
_The fuck he does relate_. Liking someone when he doesn't like you back? He wishes he didn't relate.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“How the hell am I supposed to talk to Christine?”

  
“I dunno. I thought you already did? (Like in Voices In My Head)?”  
“Uh.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Well, that didn't work out…” Jeremy thinks about how fucking sad and disappointed he was when Christine rejected him. And he's not talking about Christine right now. It's like a pseudonym. (Level up for good vocab.) He can't let Michael know who he really likes.

  
Michael cocks his head (in a cute fucking way), wearing a very confused expression. “Sure, dude. Whatever you say.”

  
Jeremy's face goes red in fear that he'll figure it out. That can't fucking happen. But is he ever gonna tell him? Is he gonna wait for as long as he did to tell Christine? _Fucking contradictory feelings._

  
Jeremy sits up in bed, assessing his thoughts. He tries to separate his practical thoughts and his fucking Michael thoughts. It's about fifty-fifty. God, if the squip were here, he'd make him do a push-up.

  
“You look constipated.”

  
“Wh-what?” Michael's comment threw Jeremy off guard.

  
“You're so deep in thought,” he observes. “What’re you thinking about?”

  
“Uh-er-nothing!”

  
“You're not thinking about porn, are you? Because I really don't feel like circle-jerking with you.”

  
“What?! No!”

  
“Dude. It's pretty easy to tell when you're thinking about sex.”

  
“Really?” Jeremy sighs in defeat.

  
“You think about sex a lot.”

  
Jeremy punches him in the arm (lightly of course, because he's weak), willing him to shut up.

  
“I bet you masturbate ten times a day.”

  
“No!”  
“I should check your search history! The nut police!”

  
Jeremy places his head in his hands, sighing in defeat. “ _Don’t check my search history, Michael_.”

  
“So you're admitting to fapping ten times a day?”

  
Jeremy looks him dead in the eye.  
“Oh, feisty, are we now?” Jeremy legit gets scared when he sees that familiar glint in his best friend's eyes. He knows what's coming.

  
Michael jumps onto Jeremy, sticking his hands under his armpits and tickling with no mercy. (God, this is so gay.) Jeremy laughs uncontrollably, trying to push him away, but to no avail.

  
“Noooo!”

  
“Begone, thot!”

  
Michael easily overpowers Jeremy, because… Well, he's a stick. His kicks and screams have no effect on Michael whatsoever.

  
Michael finally stops when he senses Jeremy’s death is soon, but he doesn't move off of him. Michael is straddling Jeremy. (Cue Jared.)  
Jeremy's face goes red. (I mean, when is it not red?) “U-uh. Michael?”

  
“You really are good with words, Jere.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
And he does. (I almost put ‘dies’ on accident. We don't want that.) He stares at Jeremy blankly, which makes it obvious to him that Michael is in deep philosophical thought. He seems to make a decision and leans down.

  
“Jeremy.”

  
“Y-yes?” His voice cracks in the most humiliating way.

  
“You know I'm gay, right?”

  
_Fuck_.

  
“Yes?”

  
Michael takes a deep breath, trying to muster his confidence. He's gone too far to turn back.

  
“For you?”

  
“What?”

  
“You know I'm gay for you, right?” he repeats himself.

  
“No?”

  
“Well, now you do.”

  
They stare at each other for a minute, both with red faces.

  
“Jere?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
“Yes! Uhm-er, I mean, yes?”

  
Michael doesn't hesitate; he takes full initiative, leaning down and connecting their lips. It doesn't get steamy until Michael can feel Jeremy get hard underneath him.

  
“Shit,” Jeremy mutters.

  
Michael slowly turns it into a make-out session, pausing every now and then to get consent (Consent is sexy? Lingerie is sexy!) from his bro–no, boyf. His boyf.

  
Jeremy pulls away for a second to say, “You're a hot kisser, Micha,” but Michael immediately pulls him back into the kiss.

  
Michael cups Jeremy’s face with one hand, the other resting on his hip, while Jeremy wraps both his arms around Michael’s neck, playing with his hair a little bit.

  
Michael bites his neck, sticking a hand up his shirt onto his stomach, causing Jeremy to involuntarily buck his hips toward Michael’s dick.

  
“Shit,” he repeats. “Sorry.”

  
“It's perfectly fine,” he smirks, and Jeremy melts. But then he fucking dies when Michael brushes a hand past the bulge (kinky) in his jeans. (*sees bulge* OwO, what's this? r/creepyasterisks) “I assume you have lube?”

  
Jeremy sighs. “Of course you'd know.”

  
Michael gives his signature shit-eating grin and touches Jeremy’s peen.

  
“Agh!”

  
“Moaning already?”

  
“I-I’m sensitive!”

  
“You're gay.”

  
“Ha,” he blushes. “Well, that's true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably have sexual intercourse after this, but it's your choice. I'm still not ready to write something people will be masturbating to.


	3. Christmas Special Part One (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, Michael!” Michael turns his head towards Rich who pushes the students in the hallway out of his way. “Do you and your boyfriend wanna come over to Dustin’s house for his holiday party? And I can't say Christmas or I'll offend some Satanists. Isn't your boyfriend a Satanist?”  
> “No, he's a Jew.”  
> Rich looks genuinely surprised. “Eh, close enough. But you guys wanna come?”  
> “Will there be drugs?”  
> “No shit! Of course! It's Dustin.”  
> “Okay. I'll just have to hide the weed from Jeremy. He gets murderous when he's high.”  
> “Ah, yeah. Relatable, bro. Jake’s the same way, except he murders me with his dick.”  
> “Yeah, I'm gonna leave…”

“Yo, Michael!” Michael turns his head towards Rich who pushes the students in the hallway out of his way. “Do you and your boyfriend wanna come over to Dustin’s house for his holiday party? And I can't say Christmas or I'll offend some Satanists. Isn't your boyfriend a Satanist?”

  
“No, he's a Jew.”

  
Rich looks genuinely surprised. “Eh, close enough. But you guys wanna come?”

  
“Will there be drugs?”

  
“No shit! Of course! It's Dustin.”

  
“Okay. I'll just have to hide the weed from Jeremy. He gets murderous when he's high.”

  
“Ah, yeah. Relatable, bro. Jake’s the same way, except he murders me with his dick.”

  
“Yeah, I'm gonna leave…”

 

 

Jeremy and Michael meet in Michael’s basement after school to make out and play AOTD. After beating Jeremy at the game yet again, Michael pauses the game.

  
“Hey, Jere, wanna celebrate Hanukkah at Dustin’s?”

  
“A party?” Jeremy feels his social anxiety creeping up.

  
“Yeah. Don't worry; I'll protect you, Jere-Bear. We can fuck in his parents’ room. No one goes to the parents’ room.”

  
“That,” he sighs. “That's disgusting, Michael. But… Fine. Only because you'll be there with me.”

  
“Awww. You sappy fuckboy.”

  
“ _Your_ fuckboy.”

  
“True, true.” Michael pulls Jeremy onto his lap. “I think it's tomorrow, Christmas Eve.”

  
“So it's not a Hanukkah party?”  
“Okay, I guess not. But we can bring that one candle thing.”

  
“Menorah?”

  
“I'm not Jewish, dude. Anyway. We should totally practice our fucking for tomorrow.”

  
“You can just ask for sex, you know.”

  
“Can we fuck?”

  
“Fuck tomorrow, cuddle today,” Jeremy smiles, his face red.

  
“Fine,” Michael sighs, laughing.

  
Jeremy leans back into his chest, turns his head around, and kisses him lightly on the lips. Michael places a hand on Jeremy’s ass only for it to be pushed off.

  
“Don't give me a boner, Michael.”  
Michael ignores him, nipping at his neck.

  
“Michael,” Jeremy says, shaking his head.

  
“That's right, moan my name.”

  
“Fuck you.”

  
“That’s what I'm trying to do.”

  
He laughs, pushing Michael away.

“Dude, sex isn't everything!”

  
“Yes the fuck it is!”

  
“No. Let's cuddle and watch Elf.”

  
“Okay, you got me there,” Michael says, holding his hands up in surrender. “I can't say no to Will Ferrell.”

  
For the rest of the day, Michael spoons Jeremy on his bed while watching Christmas movies. And for Jeremy's sake, Michael finds a couple Hanukkah ones. They fall asleep together like the perfect couple they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm not in a spicy mood right now. Part two tomorrow.


	4. Christmas Special Part Two (3/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael walk to Dustin’s house hand in hand, talking and laughing together.  
> “We should get high!” Jeremy says.  
> “I don't want to be responsible for your or my death, Jeremy.”

Jeremy and Michael walk to Dustin’s house hand in hand, talking and laughing together.

  
“We should get high!” Jeremy says.

  
“I don't want to be responsible for your or my death, Jeremy.”

  
“I'm not a baby, Micha.”

  
“Sure.” Michael goes up to the door and knocks. A drunk Rich emerges.

  
“Hey, bitches! You're just in time. Come on!” The gay and bi follow the other bi inside where the gang sits in a circle in Dustin’s living room. Rich sits down beside Jake, leaning his head in his lap, suspiciously close to his crotch. (Insert Lenny face.) Dustin’s smoking a joint and blubbering out nonsense about how they better continue airing Spongebob. Jeremy and Michael take their seats between Jenna and Jake.

  
“Now that you two have finally arrived,” Jake remarks, “we should play something.”

  
“Ooooh,” Brooke murmurs, touching Chloe’s arm. “We should play Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

  
“That game is overrated,” Chloe shakes her head, sighing.

  
Brooke gasps. “Are you saying you don't wanna have sex with me?”

  
“Truth or Dare’s a classic,” Christine says. “Maybe we should play that. No sexual dares of course.”

  
“What!?” Rich jumps up out of his boy’s lap. “Nuh-uh! Sex should be mandatory!”

  
Michael nudges Jeremy. “You hear that?”

  
He blushes. “You better not turn this into some kinky shit, Micha.”

  
“You know me so well.”

  
“Okay. I'll start!” Rich slurs his words a bit, so we know this isn't gonna be good. “Hmm… Jeremy!”

  
“Uugh, you always choose me first.”  
“Fuck Michael!”

  
“I was gonna choose truth!”

  
Both Michael and Rich pout. Michael wraps an around Jeremy’s waist, leaning against him and whispers in his ear, “But I wanna fuck you.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Okay! Is it true that… you jerk off to Michael?”

  
Jeremy tries to stifle a gasp, while Michael giggles uncontrollably. Jeremy hides his face in Michael's chest, hoping to conceal his flushed face.

  
“Answer the question!” Rich complains.

  
He mumbles into Michael's hoodie, “Yes…”

  
Everyone in the circle bursts out laughing.

  
“How often!?”

  
“You can't have two questions!”

  
“Probably every day,” Michael says quietly.

  
“Moving on!” Jeremy retorts. “Uhh… Rich. Truth or dare?”

  
“DARE, BITCH!”

  
“Go have sex with Jake in the other room. Upstairs, actually. We don't want to hear you.”

  
“Yes!” Rich grabs Jake, and they run off to their room.

  
Jeremy sighs with relief. “Now that they’re gone, we won't be getting so many uncomfortable dares.”

  
“We've had sex before, dude. It won't be uncomfortable.”

  
“Shut up…”

*timeskip to after the boyfs have been dared to smoke drugs and to when Michael pulls Jeremy away from everyone else to FUCK*

Jeremy lays next to Michael in a bed–they have no idea which bedroom they're in–wrapping his arms around him. He yawns, rubbing his head into Michael’s side. Michael smiles, pulling Jeremy on top of him and slowly sliding a hand up the back of his shirt.

  
“What ya doin’?” Jeremy slurs.

  
“You're not too high to fuck, right?”

  
“I'm never too high to fuck.”

  
“Will you remember this tomorrow?”

  
“Please just fuck me.”

  
Michael shakes his head, laughing. “If you say so.” He plants his lips on Jeremy's, and Jeremy, being enormously high, moans. Michael places a hand on the inside of Jeremy's thigh, rubbing up and down.

  
Jeremy sticks his tongue inside Michael’s mouth, and they make out. And because oxygen is a bitch, they have to pull apart at some point. Michael pulls him closer, nuzzling into his neck.

  
“Hey, Jere?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Did you know that people fuck the most in December and January? That's why it's most common to have a birthday in September.”

  
Jeremy sighs. “Thanks for the info, dude.”

  
“No prob!”

  
Michael starts kissing Jeremy again, only stopping in-between to murmur sweet nothings into his ear.

  
“Maybe we can have a kid in September. You'd be a good mother, Jere.”

  
“Thank you, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this late yesterday, and I almost gave you guys this:  
> Jeremy STICKS his TONGUE inside Michael’s mouth. (I'm sorry, guys. I'm just not cut out for writing this shit.) THEY FIGHT FOR ACCESS INTO THE OTHER’S MOUTH. MICHAEL WINS. THEY MAKE OUT. THEY GET NAKED, AND THEY SHIT ON THE BIBLE.  
> Luckily, I edited it today.  
> Also, I have a question. If I started making tree bros fanfiction, should I add it to this story or make a new one dedicated to it?  
> Thanks.  
> Merry Christmas Eve!


	5. Fucking Cockblock Cookies (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are the cookies ready yet?” Jeremy asks Michael from across the room. Michael glances over at him, wearing cute-ass oven mitts.  
> “Yes. But there's a problem! They're supposed to look like hearts, but they look like penises.”

“Are the cookies ready yet?” Jeremy asks Michael from across the room. Michael glances over at him, wearing cute-ass oven mitts.

  
“Yes. But there's a problem! They're supposed to look like hearts, but they look like penises.”

  
“Oh, no. Michael, we can't give these to your moms.” Michael's parents are doing a cookie exchange thing at their work, and they wanted the boyfs to help them. That was a bad idea.

  
“Yeah, my moms don't like penises.”

  
“No shit. So, what now?”

  
“Eat them?”

  
“Eat the penis cookies?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Jeremy sighs. “We gotta start a new batch. No more heart cookies."

  
“We're still gonna eat these, though. I know you like penises."

  
Jeremy rolls his eyes then gives his riends a peck on the lips.

  
They both suck at baking, but with their combined efforts, they finally manage to create some non-penis cookies. Michael takes a cookie from his first batch–so the penis one–nodding his head. He's proud of their shitty cookies. He takes a bite out of it.

  
“Mmm. This is good. But not as good as your penis.”

  
“God, Michael.”

  
“God, Jeremy,” he moans out, wishing to make Jeremy as uncomfortable as possible.

  
“You suck,” Jeremy sighs.

  
“DICK! I'm sorry, but you forgot the direct object of that statement.

  
“What's the direct object?”

  
“DICK!”

  
“No, I mean, what is a direct object?”

  
“Have you not been paying attention in fucking English class?”

  
“Why would I be?”

  
“So you don't become a prostitute.”

  
A little bit after Jeremy and Michael had finished frosting their cookies, his moms return home. They love the cookies. The one’s shaped like stockings and Christmas trees of course. Penis is frowned upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end on that good note. Sorry for the short one. I am losing motivation.  
> PLEASE RECOMMEND SHIT TO ME.


	6. Post-Squip Part One "Conflict" (-1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not all angst. Turns to fluff at end.)  
> “Shit,” Jeremy mutters as they lose yet again at level nine of AOTD. They can never pass that level, but it seems as if they're even worse. They've lost their perfect co-op.  
> Jeremy glances over at Michael, biting his lip. They haven't talked about the Squip shit yet, and Michael is fucking pissed. He's trying to hide it, but Jeremy can still easily notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all angst. Turns to fluff at end.

“Shit,” Jeremy mutters as they lose yet again at level nine of AOTD. They can never pass that level, but it seems as if they're even worse. They've lost their perfect co-op.

  
Jeremy glances over at Michael, biting his lip. They haven't talked about the Squip shit yet, and Michael is fucking pissed. He's trying to hide it, but Jeremy can still easily notice.

  
Michael presses the restart button, and they try again. Jeremy dies.

  
Michael sighs. “Dude, you're not supposed to waste all your ammo at the beginning. You have to ration it all out.”

  
“Sorry, it's just been a long time since I played this. Before all… _that_.”

  
Michael doesn't say or do anything, doesn't press restart this time. He turns to Jeremy.

  
“Speaking of that…”

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
“Look, Michael, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have done all that.”

  
“No shit.”

  
“Please, Michael. Can it go back to normal?”

  
“Jeremy. You did all that shit to me, and you expect me to just forgive you like that? No, Jeremy. Just _no_.”

Michael’s voice catches, and his eyes are red. Not from weed, though.

  
Jeremy wants to hug him. He wants to _so_ _much_.

  
“ _Michael_.” His voice cracks.

  
Tears start falling down Michael's cheeks that he tries to wipe away, but to no avail.

  
“Wh-what can I do, Michael? What can I do to make you forgive me? To make you feel better? I'm so, _so_ sorry… C-can I hug you?”

  
He's hesitant at first, but then he mutters, “Yes.” I pull him in and let him cry in my neck.

  
“I'm an asshole, Michael. I should've listened to you, but I didn't. If I could, I'd redo it all. I'm _so_ sorry.”

  
Michael pulls away, sniffling. “Y-you know what made it worse?”

  
“...What?”

  
“Having to watch you swoon over Christine. Talk about her all the time. Then you actually get a girlfriend. And I'm just invisible. I'm a _nobody_. ‘Cause you have _them_. You have _Christine_. You _love_ Christine. Not video games. Or me.”

  
When Jeremy says nothing, Michael continues, with a softer voice this time. “I've liked you for years, Jeremy. It was just so hard hiding my feelings, pretending to be happy for you and Christine. I didn't want to say anything and ruin it all. I hope I haven't done that now. I hope we can still be friends.”

  
Jeremy’s mouth hangs open, and Michael looks away, sighing. “I'm sorry.”

  
“W-wait. You like me?”

  
“Yeah. No shit. I'm gay.”

  
“But… for me?”

  
Michael gives a weak smile, scratching the back of his neck. “I know. Pathetic, right? Who would like a loser like you?”

  
“Hey!”

  
“It's true.”

  
“I guess so.”

  
“But, Jeremy? Are you really sorry? You'll never do that again?”

  
“I am sorry. And I won't do it again. Ever. I love you, Michael. More than before. I always took our friendship for granted. But not anymore.”

  
Jeremy gives Michael a genuine smile only to find him smirking.

  
“Wh-what?”

  
“‘Love’?”

  
“UH-ER. I DIDN'T MEAN THAT IN A GAY WAY OF COURSE. WELL, I GUESS I KINDA DID BUT… You know what I meant, Michael! Don't make fun of me!”

  
“Too late, dude,” he snickers.

  
Jeremy smiles, feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders. He got his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two with more fluff next chapter, guys. Chill.


	7. Post-Squip Part Two "Redemption" (3/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wraps his arms around Michael, smiling into his neck and breathing him in. “I'm so glad I have you back, Micha.”  
> “Yes, but I just have one thing I need cleared up.”  
> “Yeah…?”  
> “I need you to say it directly. That you like me.”  
> “What's more direct than saying ‘I love you’?”  
> He splutters. “Uhhh, err… Come on, Jeremy! Just do it.”

Jeremy wraps his arms around Michael, smiling into his neck and breathing him in. “I'm so glad I have you back, Micha.”

  
“Yes, but I just have one thing I need cleared up.”

  
“Yeah…?”

  
“I need you to say it directly. That you like me.”

  
“What's more direct than saying ‘I love you’?”

  
He splutters. “Uhhh, err… Come on, Jeremy! Just do it.”

  
“Okay… I like you, Michael. Ever since… I think before all that Squip shit. I just don't think I realized it until recently.” Jeremy blushes, and Michael smiles, ruffling his hair.

  
“I like you, too, Jeremy.”

  
They stare at each other, faces red. Michael reaches a hand out and touches his cheek. He leans closer so that they're a few inches away then whispers in his ear, “I masturbate to you all the time.”

  
“Oh, God!” He pushes Michael away, blushing madly. “You ruined the moment!”

  
“I'm sure you're glad to know that, though, Jere-Bear.” He plays with Jeremy’s hair and draws random shapes into his side.

  
“So, uhh… Does this mean we're…?”

  
“What, Jeremy?”

  
“Uhm… Boyfriends…?”

  
“Duh! Rich is a matchmaker, isn't he? You know what? We should write ‘gayf’ on Rich’s backpack and ‘ags’ on Jake’s.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Michael looks at Jeremy, grinning. “We should have gotten together a long time ago.”

  
This makes Jeremy melt. Like, literally. He starts sweating a lot. Suddenly his mind is full of the fact that they are both lying on Michael's bed. They’re boyfriends now. Boyfriends on a bed. Fuck.

  
Jeremy’s mind is suddenly in PornHub.

  
“–shouldn’t we? What do you think about that?”

  
“Uh, what?”

  
“Oh, no. I know what’s up when you're like this. Are you thinking about porn, my dear Jeremy?”

  
“Uh, no!”

  
“You really suck at lying, dude. I see you hiding your dick from me.”

  
“Michael!”

  
“You can't deny what's true.”

  
“J-just shut up!”

  
“I can still embarrass you without talking.”

  
“...”

  
“Want me to show you how?”

  
“...”

  
“I'll take that as a ‘ride me 'till I break you’. Awww, you're so cute when you're flustered. You look like the fucking cover of  _Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda_. Do you wanna ride, Jeremy?”

  
Jeremy puts his head in his hands, whining. “Stop it, Micha.”

  
“You only call me that when you're happy or hard.”

  
“When am I hard when talking to you?!” Jeremy pushes the thought of that one phone call aside.

  
“Now.”

  
“Well, before that!”

  
“You're just too gay for your own good, Jere-Bear.”

  
Jeremy groans.

  
“...Wanna fuck?”

  
“...We haven't even kissed yet, Michael.”

  
“I can change that.” And with that, Michael pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss. It's innocent at first (well, as innocent as it can be with a hard-on involved), but then gay Michael takes it a step further. They make out for a couple minutes before Michael pulls away. “The fuck. You are so inexperienced at this, Jeremy. You'd think you'd learn a thing or two after years of watching porn.”

  
“You're an asshole, Micha. Oh, wait, no, don't do it!”

  
“ _Your_ asshole.”


	8. Hormoans? (4/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had invited Jeremy over, intent on confessing, but now, as Jeremy follows him down to his basement, he’s not so sure he can do that. He’s already chickening out before they even start their sleepover. God, what a wuss. (Don’t worry, Michael; you’re everyone’s favorite character.)

Michael had invited Jeremy over, intent on confessing, but now, as Jeremy follows him down to his basement, he’s not so sure he can do that. He’s already chickening out before they even start their sleepover. God, what a wuss. (Don’t worry, Michael; you’re everyone’s favorite character.)

  
“I’m gonna beat your sorry ass at this game!” Jeremy says, jumping into his blue bean bag and holding the new video game above his head.

  
Michael takes the game from him, setting it up. They had decided to take a break from AOTD, because they both suck at it. (They had not completely given up, though! Just a small break.)

  
Soon enough, the title flashes against the screen. [insert retro multiplayer game] (Sorry, I don’t know any. I wanted to choose Adventure from Atari 2600, but I don’t think that’s multiplayer.) Michael selects multiplayer, and they start killing things. (Very specific.) Pretty soon, Game Over appears on their screen, and Michael groans.

  
“How is it possible for you to lose literally every game we play?”

  
“I’m not _that_ bad!”

  
“You suck, dude.”

  
“Well, you suck at Rainbow Road!”

  
Michael’s eyes flash with anger, and Jeremy senses his death is near.

“That’s the only track you can beat me at! Not even the full game!”

  
“C’mon, Micha. I’m better at _other_ things.”

  
“Like what? Gettin’ ass?” he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
“Wh-wHAT?”

  
“You wack-ass virgin twink.”

  
“Twink?! I am a twunk!” Jeremy puts a hand over his heart dramatically. Also in a very gay way that makes Michael happy.

  
“You are the twinkiest twink I have ever met, Jeremy.” And just to prove his point, he picks up one of Jeremy’s stick arms and pinches his bicep. “There’s nothing here, Jere-Bear. You know, I was expecting just a little something, but there’s absolutely nothing here. Heere.” He snickers.

  
Jeremy blushes but doesn’t pull his arm away, because honestly… Michael is hot. Michael stops laughing and peers at him, cocking his head with a small smile. Now would be the perfect time…

  
Michael lets his arm go, going back to the game. He restarts it before saying, “Don’t you fucking die again, you twink.”

  
Jeremy nods, rubbing the place on his arm where Michael had touched. Not because it hurt (well it does hurt, but only because he’s weak), but because _Michael_  touched it. Actual physical contact with Michael. Jeremy was sick of their bro-hugs. He wanted more than that.

  
“OH MY FUCKING SHIT.”

  
Oops. Jeremy’s character is hit with a(n) [insert weapon from chosen game] from a(n) [insert enemy from chosen game]. (Is this too much work?)

  
Michael sighs, playfully punching Jeremy in the arm.

  
“Ow!”

  
“...You fucking twink.”

  
“You fucking twunk!” Jeremy retorts.

  
“Why, thank you.”

  
Jeremy grumbles something along the lines of: “Assholes go to fucking Hell.”

  
Michael laughs but can’t stop his gay thoughts from emerging to the surface of his mind.

  
Mell + Heere = Hell.

  
“You okay, Mikey?”

  
“Quit it with the cute pet names, dude.”

  
“But why, though? You just called them cute… Mike and Ike?”

  
He groans, but Jeremy can see the smile he’s trying to hide.

  
“Because pet names are gay, Jerry Berry.”

  
“How…? Is…? That…? Bad...? Mike Wazowski?” he says it slowly, trying to pick out the right words as to not seem _too_ gay.

  
“Maybe…? It’s…? Not…? Jewsy?”

Michael moves himself ever-so-slightly closer to Jeremy. He’s still not sure if this is the perfect moment yet.

  
“I…? Agree…? Mickey Mouse?” Jeremy’s face reddens. Or at least, it’s redder than it was before. And it was pretty red.

  
Michael clears his throat, trying to make the mood more serious. And by serious, he means no more fucking pet names.

  
“Can… I try something?”

  
“Sure, M&M.”

  
Michael glares at him.

  
“Uh, because…! M and M! Michael and Mell!”

  
Michael shakes his head, smiling, then places a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, leaning a little closer. “You sure?”

  
“Yes,” he murmurs, eyes wide.

  
Michael moves his hand to Jeremy’s cheek, both of their faces going extremely red. Then he leans in even closer so that they’re inches apart. Jeremy slowly drapes two shaky arms around Michael’s shoulders, and then Michael closes the space between them.

  
It’s a soft and sweet kiss, but when Michael pulls away, both gays (technically one gay and one bi) are breathless. They look at each other, smiling. Michael lets out a giggle, leaning into the twink’s shoulder.

  
“That’s really gay, Micha.”

  
He laughs, placing his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “I’m gay.” Then he connects their lips again, rubbing circles into his back.

  
Jeremy suddenly feels something cold against his lips [insert lenny face], and he opens his mouth, letting Michael’s sexy tongue inside. (+1 spice) Michael pulls Jeremy on top of him (OOF), continuing the spicy kiss. Jeremy lets out a moan because hormoans.

  
Michael pulls away, giggling. “Seriously, Jere? Already?”

  
“C’mon! What do you expect? I’m a horny teen.”

  
“Jeremy, you are the horniest teen.”

  
“Whatever,” he mutters with tinted cheeks.

  
Michael laughs, pulling them together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MAKE OUT  
> THE END


	9. Let's Do Weed (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo, Jeremy, my dude,” Michael says, holding a joint. “I know you’re too much of a pussy to take your own drag without dying, so wanna shotgun?”  
> “I’m not a pussy! I can take it! But, yes… Let’s shotgun… No homo, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do drugs, kids. It’s not candy in that white van.

“Yo, Jeremy, my dude,” Michael says, holding a joint. “I know you’re too much of a pussy to take your own drag without dying, so wanna shotgun?”

  
“I’m not a pussy! I can take it! But, yes… Let’s shotgun… No homo, though.”

  
“No homo,” Michael agrees. “You ready? Want me to take it easy on you?”

  
“Quit it, Michael,” Jeremy whines, punching him.

  
Michael brings the joint to his lips, taking a hit. He beckons Jeremy closer, and he obliges, so that their faces are only inches away. When he exhales, Jeremy breaths it in, his mouth slightly agape, then lets it out again. Jeremy is fine at first but then has to let out a few coughs.

  
“Oof,” Michael remarks. “That was nothing.”

  
Jeremy blushes. “You have more experience than me.”

  
(And I have no experience at all. The only drugs I’ve ever seen are on Live PD. Please correct me if write this weed shit incorrectly.)

  
“Wanna go again?” Michael asks.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Michael puts an arm around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer, then once again takes a drag. Jeremy opens his mouth, the smoke going in, then exhales. He forces himself not to cough this time; he wants to impress his Michael. Michael smiles, kissing Jeremy lightly and ruffling his hair.

  
They smoke drugs for a few more minutes, and at some point, Michael pulls him closer to himself.

  
“...This… is gay…?” Jeremy says/asks.

  
Michael giggles. “We’ve been dating for a month now, you retarded retard.”

  
The boyfs laugh uncontrollably. They are as high as Jojo Siwa’s hairline.

  
“Jeremy, I think I’m more drunker than I’ve ever been drunken before. How high are you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“On a scale from one to ten, I’m at sixty-nine highness.”

  
“I’m at four-twenty, I think.”

  
“Woah… You _is_ muy high,” Michael says, surpassing the language border. He doesn’t even know Spanish.

  
Jeremy snorts.

  
Michael boops his boy’s nose, pulling him close and connecting their lips. Jeremy paws at his chest, smiling against his lips, moaning as Michael gropes his ass. Michael pulls away, giggling.

  
“This is better than Heather and Veronica’s first kiss,” Jeremy says, nuzzling his face into Michael’s chest.

  
“They never kissed…?”

  
Jeremy stiffens, looking up at him. “Wh-what?”

  
“That musical’s about JD and Veronica making out and killing people.”

  
“...But I thought it was about Veronica and Heather not being allowed to go to prom together... It was about hippies and Indiana and how shitty homophobia is…”

  
“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout, Willis?”

  
“What the hell is a ‘Willis’?

  
“...I dunno…? What is Indiana?”

  
“A state, I think?”

  
“I thought New Jersey was the only state.”

  
“...You’re right.”

  
They both look at each other as if they just made the hugest discovery.

  
“Oh. My. Jesus,” Jeremy gasps. “That must mean. The Earth is flat!”

  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? The Earth is a fucking donut.” Michael shakes Jeremy. “I know this! I’m an intellectual, you fucking normie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure my IQ decreased by 69,420 points after writing this. I feel very high. Either that or I’m just having an existential crisis.


	10. New Year's Eve Special (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Jeremy?” Michael asks. They’re both sitting on their bean bags while watching the New York Ball Drop. Michael has been planning this for about a week. Jeremy had shown signs; it’s kind of obvious when he’s crushing on someone. Michael is thirty-two percent sure that the feelings are reciprocated. Kind of a stretch, but he has a good plan.

“Hey, Jeremy?” Michael asks. They’re both sitting on their bean bags while watching the New York Ball Drop. Michael has been planning this for about a week. Jeremy had shown signs; it’s kind of obvious when he’s crushing on someone. Michael is thirty-two percent sure that the feelings are reciprocated. Kind of a stretch, but he has a good plan.

  
“Hmm?” Jeremy hums, lying on his stomach with his legs dangling above him. He looks at Michael, smiling.

  
It’s eleven-fifty-five.

  
Michael swallows. He can’t chicken out. He has to do this. After twelve years, he has finally mustered the courage to do it.

  
Michael puts a hand on Jeremy’s, and both their faces redden. Jeremy is blushing. It could just be a bro hand-on-hand moment; it’s not necessarily gay, but Jeremy is still blushing. It’s barely noticeable at first, but then it spreads to his ears and neck. Michael probably looks the same.

  
He intertwines their fingers, and he sees Jeremy biting his lip. It’s kind of sexy. No, scratch that. It’s _completely_ sexy.

  
“Jeremy.”

  
“Y-yes?”

  
Michael doesn’t know how he does it. Maybe he’s just confident that Jeremy likes him. Maybe it’s been so long, and he just can’t wait any more. Maybe it’s the weed from this morning. Whatever it is, he still says it. It could make or break their relationship, but this is probably the best chance he’s gonna get for awhile.

  
“I like you,” he says it with complete indifference. He can’t get his hopes up until after Jeremy admits that he likes him, too. Okay, he’s definitely getting his hopes up. Probably as high as Michael gets, like, everyday.

  
Jeremy’s eyes widen, and then he gives a small smile, looking away. He squeezes Michael’s hand with a face so red, Michael fears it’s going to spontaneously combust.

  
Michael glances at the TV screen. They’re counting down. He takes a deep breath, putting a hand on Jeremy’s cheek.

  
_Three_ …

  
He turns Jeremy’s head, so they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

  
_Two_ …

  
Michael leans in.

  
_One_...

  
The clocks strikes twelve, and the ball drops. Michael kisses Jeremy.

  
It’s something he’s wanted to do for years. He’s finally achieved his lifelong goal of getting into Jeremy’s pants. Well, he’s working on that part.

  
Jeremy pulls away with the biggest smile Michael has ever seen on him. Michael pulls him into a hug, burying his face in his neck. “I think that’s the best way to start a year,” he mumbles.

  
“Well, it’s kind of setting us up for disappointment, too. We’ll have to live up to this moment,” Jeremy says, giggling.

  
“Shut up, you gay pessimist.”

  
“Bi,” Jeremy corrects.

  
“Bi for _me_ ,” Michael says, pecking him on the lips.

  
“ _Very_ true.”

  
“How long?” Michael asks.

  
Jeremy runs a hand through his hair, laughing. “I think it was after all that Squip stuff.” He tightens his grip on Michael’s hand. “After a month of being without you, and after Christine rejected me… I think a small crush developed.”

  
Michael smirks. “Small?”

  
“Okay, _not_ small. But I don’t think I really realized the extent of it until recently.”

  
“Well, I’ve liked you much longer than you’ve liked me. Since before Christine.”

  
“Oof. That must have sucked.”

  
“Yeah, but it’s totally worth it now. Wait, wait! I got a question.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I know you masturbate, like, all the time, but do you masturbate to me?”

  
Jeremy puts his head in his hands. “UHM. Yes?”

  
“Aww, Jere-Bear. You pump your dick to me?”

  
“Oh my God… Shut up, Micha.”

  
Michael smiles, pulling Jeremy closer. He kisses his forehead, caressing his cheek.

  
“Don’t worry. I have millions of sex fantasies starring you and me. You would not imagine the things we’ve done together in my wildest dreams.”

  
Jeremy hides his face in Michael’s chest, but Michael pulls him up, kissing him again.

  
“We’re gonna be Hell together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hopefully 2019 is a good year.


	11. Sexy Nipples Part One (10/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Jeremy,” Michael says, pausing AOTD.  
> “Yeah?” Jeremy looks over, raising an eyebrow. This better be important; they were so fucking close to the next level.  
> “I'm booooored,” Michael whines.  
> “Oh my God. What are you, five?”  
> “I'm fucking sixty-nine, and I’m am an old pervert who wants to rape you.”  
> Jeremy's face reddens. “The fuck, Michael? C’mon. We've almost got level nine done. This isn't boring!”  
> “I know what I'd rather do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning I guess??

“Hey, Jeremy,” Michael says, pausing AOTD.

  
“Yeah?” Jeremy looks over, raising an eyebrow. This better be important; they were so fucking close to the next level.

  
“I'm booooored,” Michael whines.

  
“Oh my God. What are you, five?”

  
“I'm fucking sixty-nine, and I’m am an old pervert who wants to rape you.”

  
Jeremy's face reddens. “The fuck, Michael? C’mon. We've almost got level nine done. This isn't boring!”

  
“I know what I'd rather do.” Michael smirks, cocking his head. He walks over to Jeremy's bean bag and kneels in front of him, crossing his arms. “You excite me sexually.”

  
“Okay, stop quoting Rich; he's retarded. And I know. You… also excite me sexually?” Jeremy blushes, looking away from his very sexy boyfriend.

  
“Well,” Michael says, “does that mean we should…?” He trails off, not knowing how to ask Jeremy for permission to get into his pants. ‘Can I insert my manhood inbetween your asscheeks? ...Please?’ But he can't do that…

  
He looks at Jeremy who definitely knows what he's trying to ask. “Uh-h?” Somehow his voice cracks in the middle of a one-word, one-syllable sentence. Only Jeremy can accomplish such feats.

  
Michael laughs, meeting his eyes. And instead of asking like a polite boyfriend, he just leans in, pulling Jeremy into a steamy kiss. Michael holds Jeremy’s hips and parts his lips. He licks the twink’s bottom lip, COMMANDING ENTRANCE. Jeremy shudders, opening his mouth and placing his hands in Michael’s hair.

  
Michael pushes him down on the bean bag, straddling him and making out. His hands travel down from his hips and onto the inside of his thighs, rubbing them very gayly.

  
Jeremy moans, hugging his riends closer. Michael pulls away long enough to murmur, “Oof,” then goes back to Jeremy’s mouth.

  
Over the last couple months they’ve been together, they have improved from shitty kissers to sucky kissers. A slight improvement, but they still love it, no matter how inexperienced. I mean, they’re both horny teens. What do you expect?

  
Michael feels Jeremy getting excited, and seconds later, he feels Jeremy’s hands at the hem of his shirt. He chuckles, pulling away and letting Jeremy take it off. Jeremy marvels Michael's very _not_ chiseled chest and bites his lip.

  
“Why do you have to be so hot?” he mumbles, averting his gaze.

  
“Yeah, my moms had to use the majority of their money to take me to the hospital and remove my third nipple. I've definitely improved; the scars have mostly disappeared. It looks like I've always only had two nipples.”

  
“Uhm… what?”

  
Michael snorts. “I'm kidding, dude.”

  
“Man, that was a turn-off.”

  
“Wait, are you saying you wouldn't be open to sex if I _did_ have an extra nipple? Seriously? It's the fucking personality that matters, Jeremy, not the quantity of nipples!”

  
“Uhhhhhhh. Can we just get back to… this?” he asks, motioning at Michael’s shirtless self sitting on top of him.

  
“No! Tell me you would love me just as much if I had _a million_ nipples!”

  
Jeremy shakes his head, laughing. “I would still love you, Micha. Even if you had a million nipples.”

  
“Awwww. Then I think I'll get surgery and get a few more.”

  
“Michael,” Jeremy complains. “I like your nipples just the way they are… okay? Please?”

  
“Please, what?”

  
Jeremy lets out a huff. “I'm fucking hard, dude. I rather suck your _two_ nipples than talk about getting more.”

  
Michael snickers. “I like seeing you beg. Maybe I'll keep talking about nipples?”

  
“Oh my God. Please just keep kissing me, and please don't make this about nipples.”

  
“Okay…” Michael _finally_ shuts up and kisses Jeremy lightly before pulling his shirt off, too. “Ooooh,” he says. “Nice nipples.”

  
Jeremy's expression reverts to a _please kill me_ one, then he pulls Michael down, meeting his lips. They both open their mouths, sharing their very germy, bacteria-infested saliva. Michael makes up for his previous tangent by sticking his tongue down his boyf's throat. Then he moves down to his neck, sucking and biting.

  
Jeremy groans (he is a very sensitive being), pulling at Michael’s hair. He smirks against Jeremy’s neck, glad that he gets to be the one to pleasure him. He was sick of pretending not to find various hints of Jeremy’s pleasure sessions.

  
Michael rubs his lower area into Jeremy's lower area, earning a fairly loud moan from the very sensitive boi known as The Twink™. Michael smirks, taking a hand and PALMING Jeremy. (I learned that word from the first time I lost my innocence.) He lets out a stream of curses, probably offending a number of different ethnic groups.

  
“SHIT. Fuck, _Michael_. Omigod, omigod. You're so hot. FUCK.” (I did not include the possibly offensive terms. You're welcome.)

  
“Dude, are you high?”

  
“F-uCK you, Michael. _Shit_.”

  
Michael smirks, moving his hands so they're hovering over the zipper of Jeremy's jeans.

  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD, MICHAEL, JUST DO IT.”

  
“Shush, Jere-Bear. The neighbors are gonna think someone's dying,” he says but still abides to Jeremy's wishes, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to reveal a very aroused Jeremy Junior. Michael blushes, looking back up at him.

  
“I CAN'T CONTROL THAT,” The Twink™ splutters out.

  
“It's fine, Jere. I think it's hot.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Should we take these off?” Michael asks, referring to his dolphin boxers. (I'm kidding. Or am I?)

  
“UHM. Y-you first…?”

  
“Okay,” he says, taking off his own jeans, showing his weed boxers. (Not joking. What were you expecting?)

  
Jeremy tries his best to not stare but fails hopelessly.

  
“Don't be embarrassed. Come on; take them off yourself if you want.”

  
Jeremy’s whole face has gone to unthinkable measures to make his face the reddest red possible. “Y-you sure?”

  
“What do you think?”

  
“U-uhm. OKAY.” Jeremy puts his hands at the waistband of Michael’s boxers and then, once again, looks up at him to make sure it's okay. Michael nods, obviously, and Jeremy pulls them down very slowly and hesitantly. Michael smirks at his reaction then sits up, gazing at Jeremy longingly.

  
He fidgets a bit, not being used to this. He's a fucking virgin twink.

  
Michael pulls Jeremy closer, kissing his cheek then murmuring, “Ready?” into his ear.

  
Jeremy nods. He's horny as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two later. This is very new to me. Please pray for my innocence. Pass the holy water. Writing smut is a lot harder than you'd imagine. Or maybe I just suck at it. Making this is going against my blood. Turns out I am not cut out for writing porn.


	12. Sexy Nipples Part Two (11/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael kisses Jeremy lightly on his forehead, murmuring, “Before we go on any further, let’s take this to the bedroom. Jeremy blushes, nodding.  
> They throw their clothes back on, not wanting to give Michael’s moms a rude awakening of what they’re up to. They be fucking. Also, it’d be extremely disturbing to see your kid’s genitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porno coming up, but that much is obvious. i'm so sorry in advance.

Michael kisses Jeremy lightly on his forehead, murmuring, “Before we go on any further, let’s take this to the bedroom. Jeremy blushes, nodding.

  
They throw their clothes back on, not wanting to give Michael’s moms a rude awakening of what they’re up to. They be fucking. Also, it’d be extremely disturbing to see your kid’s genitals.

  
Luckily, his parents are in their room, so he pulls Jeremy upstairs to his own room. Once inside, Michael pushes him onto the bed, smirking, then lays next to him. Jeremy's face reddens as he looks away, biting his lip. Michael places a hand on his cheek, smiling, then slowly runs a hand along Jeremy’s stomach.

  
He shivers at the contact, glancing at Michael whose eyes are full of both love and lust.

  
“You’re hella hot, Jeremy… Now take your fucking clothes off. I want to see you.”

  
Jeremy gasps at Michael’s superiority and confidence but obliges anyway, pulling his shirt off over his head. Michael stares very intently, making the situation even steamier. Once they’re both in their boxers, they start making out.

  
Michael sticks his tongue in his boyf’s mouth, bringing it in and out, while Jeremy moans. If his moms can hear, they’re gonna be fucking traumatized. PTSD is a bitch.

  
Michael moves his head down into the crook of his neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. Those are gonna hurt in the morning.

  
Jeremy groans, holding Michael’s head and pulling at his hair. Jeremy can feel Michael’s… yeah, against his leg, glad to know he can get Michael just as excited as he is. Michael kisses farther down his body, making Jeremy’s biggest dreams come true. He’s a total perv; all he wants is sex. Well, and love. So he’s not _all_ that bad.

  
Michael gets to the waistband of Jeremy’s boxers, and they’re both as hard as cement. Or whatever’s _harder_ than cement. He looks up at Jeremy for consent, and he obviously nods. Like, why the fuck would Jeremy say no at this point?

  
Jeremy’s breath hitches as Michael slowly pulls his boxers down. Jeremy Junior pops out, probably at the peak of its penis life. Michael’s face goes extremely red, as he averts his gaze.

  
“Well, fuck. Bigger than I expected, I’ll admit.”

  
Jeremy punches him lightly in the shoulder. “C’mon, man.”

  
He giggles, sitting up. “Okay. My turn, I guess…?”

  
“Yes,” Jeremy murmurs. “I’d like that. A lot. _A fucking lot_.”

  
Michael pulls his weed boxers down as slowly as fucking possible, watching Jeremy’s eyes widen in anticipation. Then, they are both naked. Naked as fuck.

  
Michael sits beside Jeremy, running his hands up and down his body. Jeremy’s back arches, and he grabs onto one of his hands, squeezing it tightly.

  
“God, this feels so _good_ , Mikey.”

  
“I’d describe it as kinky.” (Is this Michael, or is this Jared? The world may never know.)

  
“You’re- _ha!_ -you’re, like, _really_ good at this, dude.”

  
“‘ _Dude_ ’? I thought we passed the ‘dude’ levels. I can’t believe I just got fucking duded by my fucking naked boyfriend.”

  
“Shut up… Just fuck me… dude.”

  
Michael laughs, a very pure and angelic sound. Even though, they aren't doing very pure or angelic things at the moment. “Sure.” He leans down, pecking Jeremy’s nose. A playful act in the middle of such a steamy, sexy moment. “So, what will it be? Anal and/or oral. What do you feel like doing, today?”

  
“Oh, God, Michael… Um… I mean, I, uh… Whatever you want, I guess.”

  
“Okay, gotcha! I know _exactly_ how to start…” He smirks, leaning down to Jeremy’s banana, and kisses the head lightly. (Oh, God. Lord help me.)

  
“Fuck!”

  
Michael snickers at his reaction. “You like that, don’t you, _Jeremy_?” he asks, moaning his name just to tease him even more.

  
“ _God_ , _of_ _course_ I like it. Oh my God, stop _fucking_ teasing me, Michael.”

  
He giggles. “Fine. If you insist.” And with that, he puts the whole eggplant in his mouth, resulting in a myriad of curses from Jeremy.

  
“Oh, my _fuck_ , Michael.” Jeremy can barely hold himself back. He’s never wanted something so much. And he wants to fucking throatfuck Michael until he can’t speak anymore.

  
Michael bobs his head up and down, smirking against his dick. He loves how he has the power to do this. When he feels that Jeremy is about to ejaculate, he pulls away, causing him to whine at the loss of contact.

  
He leans down to Jeremy’s ear, whispering with a very seductive voice, “Anal time?”

  
“Oh, fuck.”

  
“I’ll take that as a ‘fuck, yeah, fuck me’.”

  
“Yes,” is all he can manage through his fucking hard-on.

  
(I really dislike myself for writing this.)

  
Michael places his hands on the inside of Jeremy’s thighs, rubbing up and down dangerously close to his peen.

  
“ _Ah_ …”

  
Michael pulls himself over Jeremy, lining up his cucumber with his anus.

  
“Are you… sure this is okay? ‘Cause I can stop if you-”

  
“ _Michael_. C’mon, I’m _so_ _fucking_ _hard_ right now.”

  
“I can see that.” Michael looks up at him one more time before pushing himself into his rectum. (Michael makes an entrance.) He’s barely inside before Jeremy cries out in pain.

  
“Shit. Jeremy, are you okay? Does it hurt too much? Should I stop?”

  
“No! No, no! Just… Oof. Just wait a second.” His face contorts in pain, and Michael repeatedly apologizes. Jeremy keeps saying it’s okay, but he still feels extremely guilty.

  
After a couple minutes, Jeremy says he can go a little deeper. And when he’s finally in completely, tears run down his cheeks. Michael wipes and kisses them away, praying to Shrek that Jeremy won’t regret this later on.

  
(I don’t know how long it actually takes for the pain to subside, so just roll with me here.)

  
Michael knows when the pain turns into pleasure, because Jeremy full-on moans. Michael smiles, kissing him before continuing his fuckjob.

  
He pulls in and out, muttering curses and sweet nothings. Jeremy _would_ do the same, but he’s too busy groaning his dick off. He’s a moaning mess.

  
Jeremy’s about to move his hands down to his banana to double the pleasure, but Michael pushes them away, doing it himself.

  
(What the hell am I supposed to write next?)

  
They continue this process of reproduction until they both ejaculate.

  
(Fuck, I forgot the condoms.)

  
They’re both breathing impossibly fast as Michael pulls out and lays next to the flustered twink. He cups Jeremy’s face, giving him a light kiss, before whispering, “I love you.”

  
Jeremy’s eyes widen in surprise, and he feels like he’s gonna cry with happiness. “Oh my God. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bombed this, didn't I? I don’t think I'm ever gonna write one of these ever again. I feel so dirty. Oh, God, I’m going to Hell, aren’t I?  
> EDIT: When the fuck did I write this?


	13. The Prom Part One (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knows all of his ideas are good ones, so he’s not backing out of this one. Not in a million years. He’d be stupid to let this chance go.  
> Well, Jeremy probably thinks he’s dead. That’s the downside, but it’ll all be worth it soon.

Michael knows all of his ideas are good ones, so he’s not backing out of this one. Not in a million years. He’d be stupid to let this chance go.

  
Well, Jeremy probably thinks he’s dead. That’s the downside, but it’ll all be worth it soon.

  
Michael is standing outside of the school during last period. He has this class with Jeremy, so it wouldn't work to not incorporate skipping into this. He can’t let Jeremy see him. And he also just wants to skip. School can go fuck itself.

  
The bell will ring any minute now, and he’s ready, holding the rainbow-painted sign adorned with rainbows and colorful dicks and with a rainbow message just for Jeremy. He also added rainbow sparkles just to be safe. Michael could never have enough rainbow in his life. He spent all of the last twenty-four hours making this, including the hours meant to be spent in bed and school. He had also neglected to text or call Jeremy back. Oops.

  
Michael prepares himself mentally, physically, and emotionally. He has to be on top right now. (That's what he said.) This upcoming moment is likely to be either the best or the worst thing to ever happen to him. Well, probably the best. It’s not like Jeremy’s gonna say no. That won’t happen. Or Michael might KMS.

  
He takes a few more steadying breaths and walks over to Jeremy’s dad’s car. Michael usually drives him, but his car is full of empty Walmart bags and glue bottles and literally every other art supply.

  
The bell rings in a few minutes, and he sees the front doors to the school burst open as crowds of crazy students flood out. They’re much worse on Fridays. The one word that could accurately describe the noise they make would be bestiality. (Don't ask.)

  
He heads to the side of the car facing away from the school and waits. When he hears footprints approaching, he’s confident they belong to Jeremy because he has a very distinct way of walking. He’s so much of a twig/twink, you can barely hear them. But they’re also uneven, some steps heavier than others. He’s a fucking dolphin.

  
He readies himself, holding the sign aloft, then jumps out from behind the car, resulting in a very effeminate screech from Jeremy. Jeremy drops his things, looking absolutely horrified until he looks at what his boyfriend is holding. A blush and smile appear on his face.

  
Michael grins, reading it aloud. “Fuck me after prom?”

  
Jeremy shakes his head, giggling. “Of course, you gay bastard.”

  
“Awwww. C’mere, you,” he says, setting the sign down and holding his arms out. Jeremy runs into them, hugging with all of his force (which isn’t much). Michael nuzzles his head into Jeremy’s neck then gives a generous squeeze to the ass. Jeremy squeaks, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

  
Michael presses their lips together then pulls away, mumbling, “I’ll give you twenty if you wear a dress there.”

  
They shake on it as Jeremy says, “You’re on.”


	14. The Prom Part Two (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a chicken--we all know that--but will he follow through? Will he wear the fifteen-dollar pink-and-white-striped dress Michael bought for him?  
> He’s gonna fucking commit homicide to him if he doesn’t.

Jeremy is a chicken--we all know that--but will he follow through? Will he wear the fifteen-dollar pink-and-white-striped dress Michael bought for him?

  
He’s gonna fucking commit homicide to him if he doesn’t.

  
He steps out of his PT Cruiser, walking up the steps to the front door of Jeremy’s house. He’s about to take the spare key out of his pocket when he gets a text from him.

  
Masturblazer: god this is embarrassing  
but i need help?  
with this stupid fucking dress?

  
He grins, unlocking the door and heading inside. Mr. Heere is sitting on a couch (wearing pants; I mean _he_ is wearing pants, not the couch.), and he smiles at Michael.

  
“Nice suit. And thanks for loving my son, Michael. He needs you.”

  
“It’s no problem, Mr. Heere. Thanks for letting me love him.” Michael waves goodbye then turns toward the stairs.

  
“Oh, wait!” he hears Mr Heere exclaim. He turns back, fearing he said something wrong and that soon he would be a dead, gay son. “I bought Jeremy a few condoms. They're in his drawer, so don’t forget them.” He manages to say all of this with a completely straight face. Like, how…?

  
Michael blushes, nodding quickly. “Uh-! Don’t worry, Mr Heere! Jeremy won’t be getting pregnant on my watch.”

  
He nods with a solemn smile. “Atta boy. Now, go get him.”

  
He rushes upstairs, glad to take this chance of escape. Who the fuck is Mr. Heere? God, he hopes _his_ parents don’t hide condoms in his room whenever they get the chance.

  
He knocks on Jeremy’s bedroom door and smirks, thinking about that one time he walked in on him while he was… getting at it. He’d be okay with _accidentally_ walking in on him again, because Michael had ended up _helping_ him with his little _problem_. God, that’s a good memory.

  
“Come in,” says a hushed and hurried voice.

  
He opens the door to find a half-naked Jeremy struggling to put the dress on over his head. Michael looks him up and down (basically, checks him out). He's only in his boxers, and his arms are above his head, stuck in the dress that is probably torn by now.

  
He bursts out laughing. “Oh… my… God… Jeremy!”

  
“Hey,” he grumbles, blushing. “Just help me, Micha.”

  
“Of course, sweetheart,” he says sweetly only to be returned with an eyeroll. He laughs, walking over to his boyfriend, then he slips the dress off. “How the fuck can you fail getting dressed? Only you, Jeremy, only you.”

  
Jeremy blushes, punching Michael's shoulder. “It's a lot harder than it looks, okay?”

  
“Uhm, yeah. That's what he said. Thanks for setting that up for me.”

  
“You are a perverted retard, Michael.”

  
“And that's what you love about me,” he says simply then pulls the dress on over Jeremy's head, buttoning up the back of it.. “There; done. Now, how easy was that?”

  
“C’mon, jerk,” he says, smiling and linking their arms together. “Shall we?”

  
“The fuck we shall.”

  
They head out to Michael’s car, not without being bombarded with flashes by the paparazzi that is Jeremy’s dad. He again offers condoms, but Jeremy politely rejects them. By ‘politely’, Michael means he turns into a tomato and stomps outside.

  
Michael follows him out, taking his hand and pulling him to his car. They sing songs like _The_   _Bro_ _Duet_ and _Sincerely_ , _Me_ on the way to school. It's pretty hot.

 

Once they arrive, Jeremy seems to remember he looks like a drag queen.

 

“I'm not going inside!”

  
Michael shakes his head, groaning. “Jere, you are going inside, whether by force or not.”

  
Jeremy seems to perk up at that, because he may look like the average high school loser, but he has the mind of a pedophile. “By force?” he smirks, his face reddening.

  
Michael chuckles evilly, getting out of his car and heading over to the passenger side. He pries the door open from Jeremy’s grip, almost resulting in him falling out and murdering his face. Michael grabs Jeremy, holding him up bridal style.

  
“SHIT,” he shrieks, throwing his arms around Michael. “Omigod, I almost died.”

  
“No the fuck you didn't, you drama-slash-drag queen.”

  
Jeremy huffs, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's chest. “Let's just go inside, Micha.”

  
“Yeah, let's show everyone how fucking faggy we are. Say the gay!”

  
Michael lets go of Jeremy, dropping him to the ground. Jeremy lets out an, “Oof,” before Michael sticks a hand out, helping him back up. They head to the doors, Jeremy trying his best to hide behind Michael. You'd think it'd be easy, what with Jeremy being a stick and all, but everytime someone passes them, Michael sabotages him, jumping out from in front of him and revealing the beautiful dress. Jeremy wears it fabulously, obviously.

  
They finally get inside, and it's not as crowded as they thought it'd be. Unfortunately for Jeremy.

  
Rich and Jake immediately spot them. It looks like they're both holding a beer (aren't they in a school…?), and Rich has definitely been drunk for a while now.

  
He starts wheezing as soon as he sees Jeremy and should the contents up his cup everywhere. Including Jake’s red varsity jacket.

  
“What the fuck are you wearing?!” he can barely get out.

  
“What did you do to Jeremy, Michael? How did you do this?” Jake asks.

  
“Twenty dollars can go a long way,” he says, nudging Jeremy’s side. “Isn't that right, Jere-Bear?”

  
“Why the _fuck_ did I agree to this? I was probably high when I said yes.”

  
“No, you just wanted an excuse to wear a dress.”

  
Before they get the chance to embarrass Jeremy anymore, Rich pulls Jake away, out of the gym (not very inconspicuously), and a new song starts up.

  
It's a nice song, not Broadway (when are school's ever gonna get any taste?), but okay. It's slow enough to dance to, but not fast enough to grind to.

  
Michael turns to Jeremy, placing a hand at his waist and the other at his back, pulling him closer. Jeremy smiles with emoji heart-eyes as he puts his arms on Michaels shoulders.

  
They sway to the music, Michael leading them along as Jeremy continues to step on his feet. They both laugh, pulling each other closer. Michael kisses him lightly then slowly moves his hand from Jeremy’s back, to his ass.

  
“Shit!” he mutters, blushing. “Ah, fuck you, Micha.”

  
“Fuck you, too.” After another minute or so of dancing, he adds, “This is the straightest thing I’ve ever done.”

  
“What? Straight? You? _No_.”

  
“I mean, I'm dancing with someone wearing a dress. You're basically a girl, Jere.”

  
“I have a dick!” he protests a little too loudly.

  
“Do you, now?” he asks, smirking.

  
“Ye–!” He's interrupted by Michael not-so-subtly grinding against him. “ _Fuck,_   _fuck,_ _fuck_.”

  
Michael breaks out laughing, looking down at Jeremy’s already tight pants. “There's our conclusion! You are a guy. Because as far as I know, girls can't get erections.” Then he gives Jeremy one big SMOOCH. (Oof.) They have to contain themselves, so no fucking on school grounds.

  
Jeremy pulls away with a big grin. “You call that straight? Literally nothing about this or anything you've ever done has come close to straight.”


	15. How to Confess 101 (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is gay for Jeremy, and that’s obvious to everyone but Jeremy, the oblivious fuck. Despite how much he wants to tell him, he can’t do that and risk their already perfect friendship. Who is he to ruin something like that?  
> So what does Michael do? He goes to Fire Bitch, of course.

Michael is gay for Jeremy, and that’s obvious to everyone but Jeremy, the oblivious fuck. Despite how much he wants to tell him, he can’t do that and risk their already perfect friendship. Who is he to ruin something like that?

  
So what does Michael do? He goes to Fire Bitch, of course.

 

“So you’re telling me that with every fiber of your being, you want to fuck your best friend real hard in the ass?”

  
Michael sighs, exasperated. “That is not what I said.”

  
“No, I just gave you a summary of what you said. I’d have to write a whole book to get down _everything_ you said about him. You love ‘every single one of his sexy smiles’, you love how-”

  
“Okay, I did not say ‘sexy’,” he interrupts.

  
“And you said you love his bedhead, and that begs the question: are you guys friends with benefits or do you watch him sleep?” Rich asks, staring intensely as if he actually believes that one of two are a possibility.

  
“I told you we have sleepovers.”

  
“And _I_ told you that that is too gay, even for me. _Sleepovers_? Do you guys, like, sleep in the same bed and just spoon each other and say, ‘No homo, bro.’?”

  
“Rich, I came here for your help. I thought you had experience or something.”

  
“Of course I have experience. I can teach you how to make out.”

  
“Oh, God, please no.”

  
“Hey, Jake says I’m good at it. But, Michael? Jeremy likes you, too.”

  
Michael perks up. “Yeah? How do you know?”

  
“Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? Haven’t you noticed his face randomly going red around you? Also, he jacks off so much that I bet you have a place in his pleasure times.”

  
“...You really think that?"  
“Man, you think _he’s_ oblivious? _You’re_ oblivious. He likes you. _It’s obvious_.”

  
Michael bites his lip, hoping Rich is right, because if he isn’t, he’s not saying he’s gonna kill Rich, but he _is_ going to die within the next twenty-four hours. “But how do I tell him?”

  
“Simple. Next time you two have a sleepover or something, just fuck him.” He laughs until he sees Michael’s annoyed expression. “Then, I don’t know, tickle him? It’d probably give him a boner or something. Or just get real deep with him, you know? Philosophy is the number one way to confess pent-up feelings.” He pronounces philosophy wrong.

  
“Do you even know what philosophy means?”

  
“Oh, and! Please tell him within the next week, okay? I get a Hamil _ten_ if you do.”

  
“What the fuck?”

 

Michael and Jeremy have never been worse at AOTD, and Michael knows it’s all his fault. He’s usually amazing at every single game they play, and he _never_ lets Jeremy beat him. But he is just too damn distracted.

  
“It looks like I’m finally better at this,” Jeremy says smugly right before his character on screen dies.

  
“Nope, we just both suck. I’m having an off day, okay?”

  
“‘Off day’, Michael?” he asks, laughing. “That’s just an excuse.”

  
Michael grumbles, restarting the game. “Leave me alone, asshole.”

  
They play for a few more minutes and eventually rage-quit because of how much they suck. Jeremy leaves his basement to get a nonalcoholic drink, giving Michel some time to think.

  
Should he listen to Rich? What if he ends up burning his own house down? He’s not sure he wants to follow the advice of an arsonist, especially one who burned his _boyfriend’s_ house down.

  
But what if he achieved this ‘getting-into-Jeremy’s-pants’ mission? Should he jeopardize destroying his friendship with Jeremy in the hopes of making it into something more?

  
Yeah the fuck he should.

  
Jeremy comes back down holding a plastic water bottle and smiling at Michael.

  
“Your moms just interrogated me. They want to make sure we aren’t killing each other or something.”

  
“Smart of them,” Michael mumbles, his mind in a different place. In WikiHow, to be more specific.

  
Jeremy sits on the blue bean bag beside him, resting his hands on his legs. “So, what now?”

  
_Now, we fuck_ , Michael thinks, mentally bitch-slapping himself immediately after the thought leaves his head.

  
“I, uh… I got something I need to take off my chest.”

  
“You do?”

  
“Yeah…” he murmurs, visibly swallowing.

  
“What is it?”

  
Michael rubs the back of his neck, on the brink of having an existential crisis. “I… You know I’m gay, right?”

  
Jeremy lets out this kind of forced laugh. “Yeah, dude. That’s pretty obvious.”

  
Michael bites his lip, looking away. He mumbles out a quick prayer to Shrek before continuing.

  
“I…” _Fuck my life_. “I am gay… for you,” he forces out in a monotone, cringing at his awkward self. He looks over at Jeremy, hoping he’s not about to be murdered by his best friend, but he just looks flustered. His face is red (only Michael thinks this means nothing), his eyes are wide, and he’s fidgeting with the sleeves of his cardigan.

  
“ _Oh_ ,” he mumbles. Michael doesn’t know whether it’s a good oh or a bad oh.

  
“Well, shit,” he sighs, feeling dejected.

  
“Michael!” Jeremy sits up straighter, panicking. Then he gives a shy smile. “I’m bi.”

  
“Wait, really?”

  
“Yeah. And, um, for you, too.”

  
Michael’s mouth hangs open. Then he freaks out. “OMIGODTHATISLITERALLYTHEGREATESTTHINGTOEVERHAPPENTOMEINMYENTIRELIFE.”

  
Jeremy laughs, pushing Michael lightly. “Use your English.”

  
“Mahal kita,” he says with a lovestruck sigh.

  
“What’s that mean?” Jeremy asks, cocking his head.

  
“UHM.” _LEAVE ME ALONE, GAY THOUGHTS_. “It means fuck you.”

  
“Oh,” he laughs. “Then, mahal kita, too!” he gushes, butchering the pronunciation.

  
_Oh, shit._


	16. Words Achieve Part One (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes a pen with him everywhere he goes. Every time he sees the nearly illegible scribbles that are supposed to be handwriting, appear on his arm, he lungs for the nearest pen or marker, frantically writing back a response.
> 
> Jeremy's whole life has just been a YouTube cringe compilation on repeat. He's stuck in a loop of mortifying moments. What are the chances he doesn't ruin everything with his soulmate, a person whose personality should be a perfect fit to his own? Jeremy could do that. He could easily ruin something that is supposedly impossible to ruin. It comes naturally to him. Who's to say he won't jeopardize his future with this boy he's never met but still somehow loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where when you draw on your skin, your soulmate can see it

**Michael**  
Michael takes a pen with him everywhere he goes. Every time he sees the nearly illegible scribbles that are supposed to be handwriting, appear on his arm, he lungs for the nearest pen or marker, frantically writing back a response.

  
He first met his soulmate in grade school, when he would find random shapes and shit on his hands and arms. Then they started talking, and now he’s in love. Like head-over-heels love. Whoever this boy is, he wants to find him; no, he _needs_ to find him.

  
He’s about to axe-murder his English teacher when he feels the familiar tingling on his left arm. He smiles, instinctively pulling a pen out of his hoodie pocket and turning to the newly-written words.

  
_if my teacher so much as_ speaks _another syllable_ i _swear_ i _am shooting up the entire school_

  
A year or two ago is when they first realized they attend the same school. It took more willpower than Michael even owned to not beg to meet him. More willpower than it takes to abstain from masturbation. But he wasn't gonna request a rendezvous until his soulmate did. Who wants a needy person?

  
He writes back:

  
_no!!!_ u r _seriously considering murdering me? fuck_ u u _slutty dickbag_

  
_ok_ i _have told u before that_ i _have very sensitive feelings. lay off me man_

  
Michael grins, scrutinizing his arm as if it has the answers, as if it knows who this handwriting belongs to. But it doesn't. Mega oof.

  
_hey anonymous being?_

  
That was his soulmate’s nickname for him. Michael’s nickname for him is slutty dickbag.

  
_yeah?_

  
_do u ever like wanna meet?_

  
Michael could almost hear the nervousness and anticipation radiating from this boy. And he feels the same exact way, maybe--no, _definitely_ \--worse.

  
He feels his heart rate increase as his hands start to get clammy. Could today be the day he meets his future husband? It'd fucking better be.

  
The pen hovers over his arm as tries to think up a witty response, but he's got nothing. Figures.

  
_yeah kind of_

  
That's a lie. A total lie. ‘ _Kind of_ ’? No, he wants to meet his soulmate more than he wants to skip next period and take a trip to 7-Eleven, more than he wants to commit homicide to every single unnerving person in the world--which is basically everyone--and more than he wants to masturbate. Now _that_ is saying a lot.

  
His soulmate writes back, giving him his locker number, and it's just so unrealistic, Michael thinks he's dreaming. The only luck he has ever had in his life are the fact that the red slushie has not gone out of order yet and those moments in the last few, defining minutes of a video game when he actually manages to survive, living onto the next level.

  
How can something _this_ _good_ actually happen?

 

**Jeremy**  
It hadn't even been his choice. His body has forced it out of him, taken control, because it was so tired of waiting all these months. But he won't say he regrets it. He actually owes his body one. He has some spare tissues at home, so soon they'll be even.

  
He's busy frantically scribbling out messages to his soulmate, when the bell rings, shoving him out of his head and into the real world. He jumps up with a heartbeat elevated to substantial and unsafe levels, his thoughts a jumbled mess, and he heads out of the classroom, toward his locker.

  
_This is it_ , he thinks. _This is where I finally ruin everything once and for all_.

  
His whole life has just been a YouTube cringe compilation on repeat. He's stuck in a loop of mortifying moments. What are the chances he doesn't ruin everything with his soulmate, a person whose personality should be a perfect fit to his own? Jeremy could do that. He could easily ruin something that is supposedly impossible to ruin. It comes naturally to him. Who's to say he won't jeopardize his future with this boy he's never met but still somehow loves?

  
He's at his locker, shoulders hunched and his head hanging low. Any minute now, they will meet. Any minute now, he will make or break the rest of his life. Any minute now, he is sure to endanger the only thing he lives for.

  
He is cut out of his kind of depressing thoughts when he feels a presence beside him. He jerks his head to the right to be meant with a massively attractive boy. He's got this oversized, red hoodie on with white headphones wrapped around his neck. And he's beautiful. Big, brown eyes that appear cheery and worried at the same time; they seem to pronounce the rest of his face. This dude better be his soulmate or he's very apt to killing someone.

  
Sexy Red Guy hesitantly raises his left hand with a shy smile. At first, Jeremy thinks this boy just sucks at shaking hands, but then he pulls back the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal an arm full of writing. Jeremy quickly does the same with his cardigan, holding it out to the kid.

  
They both silently skim over the writing and find that, yes, they are soulmates. They had found each other.

  
Their eyes finally meet, and they’re both full of the same wonder of possibility. This is where their stories meet at last. Some say this is the true beginning of life, when you meet the someone who you know will change everything.

 

**Omniscient**  
After a minute like that, the crowd in the hallway dies down as everyone rushes to their next period, but the two boys stay right where they are. Until one eventually speaks up.

  
“I'm Michael. Anonymous Being.”

  
Jeremy hopes and prays to God that his voice won't crack in the first sentence he speaks to his soulmate.

  
“I'm Jeremy,” he murmurs quietly, staring up at the hottie. “Slutty dickbag.”

  
Michael cracks a smile, holding his right hand out. Jeremy hesitantly takes it, giving it a very opposite-of-firm shake.

  
“It's nice to finally meet you, Jeremy,” Michael grins. He can't help himself; he's never been happier than he is now. “Wanna skip?”

  
Jeremy nods, quickly throwing his stuff into his locker and following Sexy Red G– sorry, _Michael_ , through the hallway.

  
Michael turns to him, smiling. “I think Slutty Dickbag was a good name for you. You’re just slightly more on the ‘dick’ side of the aspect.”

  
“Uh, thanks?” Jeremy watches him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to seem too weird and stalkerish. And then Michael's hand brushes against his. Michael takes Jeremy's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk off into the sunset, or the light of the next hallway. Whatever you wanna call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment requests? my creativity is dying at an alarming rate


	17. Words Achieve Part Two (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a fucktard, which isn’t surprising. This is actually a lot easier than Michael thought it’d be. It’s like they’re having one of their normal conversations. The only differences are that it’s in person, and Jeremy is way fucking cuter than he’d imagined. It’s like Michael gets even harder with every stutter and stammer that falls out of Jeremy’ mouth. Kidding, he’s not hard in the middle of a 7-Eleven.
> 
> Jeremy couldn't believe his luck. How could he ever deserve such an amazing boy like Michael? He's hot and funny. He's smart, gay, cute, and a geek. He's perfect.

**Michael**  
Jeremy is a fucktard, which isn’t surprising. This is actually a lot easier than he thought it’d be. It’s like they’re having one of their normal conversations. The only differences are that it’s in person, and Jeremy is way fucking cuter than he’d imagined. It’s like Michael gets even harder with every stutter and stammer that falls out of Jeremy’ mouth. Kidding, he’s not hard in the middle of a 7-Eleven.

  
But Jeremy is a lot like he’d imagined. And it’s almost like they already know each other.

  
“Favorite video game?” Jeremy asks, slurping on the straw of his blue slushie. When they first walked up to the slushie machine, Michael had sworn that if Jeremy chose Coke, he would kill him. But he didn’t. They really _are_ soulmates.

  
“Pfft,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. “Obviously, _Apocalypse of the Damned_. What do you think I am? A _normie_?”

  
Jeremy lets out the sweetest laugh, his eyes full of joy and wonder. “I _love_ AOTD!”

  
“Really? What level are you on?”

  
He frowns, sticking his bottom lip out in an over dramatic manner. “Five.”

  
Michael bursts out laughing. “Dude! I’m on eight!”

  
“Maybe we should play together sometime? I think I’m gonna need your help to get any farther.”

  
“It’s a date!”

  
Jeremy’s face goes red in seconds flat as he attempts to say something, but all that comes out is a jumbled mess of ‘uh’s, ‘um’s, and ‘er’s.

  
“You realize this is a date we’re on right now, right?”

  
He hides his face in his hands, letting out a defeated sigh. “I didn’t think about that…”

  
Michael grins, watching Jeremy’s face which seems to be going even redder with every second. He sucks on the straw of his red slushie, savoring both the taste and his soulmate’s irresistible cuteness.

  
He places his foot next to Jeremy’s under the table they're sitting at. It's a small action, but it's weirdly intimate. Letting someone know you're there for them simply by touching them.

  
Jeremy looks down at the table, but Michael can easily spot the huge smile on his face. He places an elbow on the table (bad manners), leaning his face against his fist. God, was he is love. And on his first date, too.

 

 **Jeremy**  
Jeremy couldn't believe his luck. How could he ever deserve such an amazing boy like Michael? He's hot _and_ funny. He's smart, gay, cute, and a geek. He's perfect.

  
He rubs the back of his neck, feeling Michael's gaze on him. He looks up at him with a shy smile, while fidgeting with his cardigan.

  
He's definitely _not_ thinking about sex. Why would he be thinking about sex? He has no reason to. _Omigod, leave me alone gay thoughts!_ he pleads with his horny brain, but to no avail. His thoughts of fucking do not go away.

  
Shit.  
“You okay, Jere?” Michael asks, cocking his head to the side.

  
_Oh, fuck._ That nickname, though. Jeremy knows he won't be able to survive life long with Michael by his side. Who could possibly withstand such a perfect being? Jeremy is helpless.

  
“I'm fine.” But his voice cracks kind of gives him away.

  
Michael chuckles, shaking his head. “So, you wanna head out? If we leave in-” he pauses, checking his phone, “the next few minutes, we could make it to my place before my moms get home. And a house without parents?” He wiggles his eyebrows with this cute little smirk that is honestly going to kill Jeremy before he can even respond.

  
Jeremy feels dizzy as he nods, imagining the multitude of possibilities. He could easily fuck up the rest of the day or he could fuck Michael. The best choice is obvious, but _how_?

  
Michael stands, discarding his empty slushie, as Jeremy follows suit. They head to Michael's car, and he starts blasting Marley through the speakers. Jeremy smiles, watching him jam to the music. They've known each for an hour, and Jeremy can already tell that Michael is a mood. And a big one at that.

 

 **Omniscient**  
Michael leads Jeremy into his home and down to the basement. He doesn't say anything, but he smirks when he sees Jeremy glancing at his bed and blushing. Jeremy sure is a hoe.

  
And there's nothing wrong with that.

  
“So, how about we try AOTD multiplayer?”

  
Jeremy's eyes light up. “Yeah, let's do it!”

  
He follows him to the beanbags and sits on the blue one while Michael sets up the game. Jeremy feels really bad about this, but he can't help but stare at his ass as he leans down next to TV.

  
_Shit. I'm a pervert_ , Jeremy thinks, forcing his eyes somewhere else.

  
Michael smiles, handing him a controller. “You're getting the Player Two controller, because I'm better than you.” Michael smiles triumphantly, seeing Jeremy feign a hurt expression. “No offense…” he adds after a second.

  
“Well, too bad. Your comment has already affected me. My feelings are hurt.”

  
“Aww,” Michael sticks his bottom lip out. “I hurt your feelings? I'm so sowwy, Jerry.”

  
Jeremy blushes at the intense gaze Michael is giving him. Michael knows it's embarrassing, and that's why he adds a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

  
“UH,” Jeremy mutters, looking away. He quickly powers his controller on, glad to have something to distract himself with. He swears, if he gets hard on his first day with Michael, he would murder someone. Preferably Michael.

  
He looks up, hearing the game’s theme song start up, and he and Michael start playing. Jeremy dies within the first fifteen seconds.

  
“Wow,” Michael laughs. “Maybe we should've started on level one.”

  
Jeremy scoffs. “C’mon, Michael. You know level one is just the tutorial. That was low.”

  
“I know,” he smirks, nudging Jeremy's arm. “But we just need to adjust to each other's style. Then we'll be good at co-op.”

  
Jeremy nods, and they continue hacking at the zombies taking over the screen of Michael's TV.

 

They finally beat level eight, but after two hours of bloody murder and failure, they peg level nine as impossible.

  
“Welp, we tried,” Michael sighs, throwing his controller across the room. And by that, I mean three feet. Michael would never risk harming such a precious artifact.

  
“So,” Jeremy says, not trying too hard to push away his thoughts of sexual intercourse. “You're, uh… Okay, I don't know how to describe you. You're perfect,” he says, blushing and running a hand through his hair.

  
Michael blushes at the compliment. “Oh, thanks. I think you're pretty perfect, too, bro.” He leans forward, hesitantly taking Jeremy's hands and looking deep into his eyes. “Um, can I…?”

  
Jeremy knows exactly what Michael's about to say, but his voice doesn't seem to be working. So he just nods instead. His brain and dick seem to explode as Michael leans in, planting his lips onto his own.

  
Michael pulls away with a small smile and a blush spreading across his entire face. His hands travel to Jeremy's forearms.

  
Jeremy lets out a sigh of contentedness, looking up at his soulmate. “Wow,” he murmurs quietly.

  
“Wow is right.” Michael cups Jeremy's face, kissing him again. “This is pretty fucking gay.”


	18. Sleep or No Sleep Part One (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sits awake, his eyelids threatening to drop any moment, as he stares at Jeremy. He's just so freaking cute in his sleep. His facial expression is peaceful, and it lacks the stress he usually carries around all day. Because you don't have social anxiety in your sleep, right?

Michael sits awake, his eyelids threatening to drop any moment, as he stares at Jeremy. He's just so freaking cute in his sleep. His facial expression is peaceful, and it lacks the stress he usually carries around all day. Because you don't have social anxiety in your sleep, right?

  
He's about five feet away from him, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the wall. And he is just so damn tempted to reach out and touch him.

  
He sighs at his own gayness, chiding himself for liking his best friend like that. Especially his straight best friend. God, it sucks.

  
It'd be real easy to just steal one quick kiss from him…

  
No. Shut the fuck up, Michael.

  
He sighs, lying back down with his back turned to Jeremy. Pining over him is honestly extremely exhausting. He always has to worry about ruining their friendship or accidentally fucking him. God, he’s helpless/hopeless.

  
A few minutes later, he’s about to fall back to sleep when he hears, “Michael? Are you up?”

  
He focuses his attention over at a tired-looking Jeremy sitting up in bed.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Jeremy stretches, yawning, and it takes all of Michael’s willpower to not gaze at him lovingly or glance at the tiny patch of pale skin showing under his shirt that he can see in his peripheral vision. Jeremy rubs his eyes, smiling down at Michael. “What time is it?” (Showtime!)

  
“Four-twenty,” he says, turning on his phone to see the time.

  
“Wait, seriously?”

  
“No, it’s actually sixty-nine o’clock.”

  
Jeremy sighs, shaking his head, but he can see a small smile showing on his face. “You are so immature, Michael.”

  
“It’s what I do best. But it's three, for real this time.”

  
He groans. “ _Three_? Oh, God, but I have to go to _school_ today, and I'm so _tiiiiiiireeed_.”

  
Michael smiles, trying not to explode from Jeremy’s complete cuteness. He averts his gaze, hoping his red cheeks won't give him away.

  
“Michael?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
Jeremy pauses before saying, “I'm bored.”

  
“Then sleep.”

  
“But I don't feel like sleeping,” he complains with his signature whiny voice.

  
“You just said you're tired.”

  
“And two years ago, I said I wouldn't be a virgin at sixteen.”

  
Michael bursts out laughing, immediately vetoing his idea of saying, “I can help with that.” That might be the fastest way to ruin his friendship.

  
He looks back up at Jeremy, who, if it isn't just hopeful thinking, looks pleased with himself for making him laugh. God, is everything gay for Michael?

  
They're silent for a moment as Michael thinks about gay shit, and I can't tell you what Jeremy's thinking, because it's not his turn to tell the story.

  
After a minute of this, Jeremy speaks up. “Hey, Michael?” He sounds nervous.

  
“Yeah?”

  
He runs a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Michael. “I…” He hugs his knees to his chest, and it's the most vulnerable Michael’s ever seen him. That’s saying a lot. Michael has seen Jeremy’s high and lows, but the lows seem to be predominant.

  
“Are you sure you’re okay with sleeping down there?”

  
That’s an invitation to the bed?

  
...How does he respond to that?

  
So he doesn’t, because he knows anything that falls out of his mouth is apt to be gay. He can’t risk that. Instead, he gives Jeremy a Look. A Look that says, ‘I have big gay. And it’s for you.’ He’s not sure if he succeeds in communicating this to him.

  
“The floor is kinda hard.”

  
SHIT.

  
How did he manage to say something that sounds so retarded and that’s-what-she-said at the same time?

  
Jeremy gives him a small smile. “You can sleep up here. With me.”

  
...Was that some kind of hint?

  
Michael stands up almost too eagerly with an all too obvious blush as he walks over to the bed. Their eyes meet as Jeremy scoots over to give him some space, and Michael hesitantly slides under the covers. He is currently approximately 6.9 inches away from Jeremy, probably the closest he’s ever been to him.

  
Michael both hates and loves this nervous, anticipating feeling at the same time. The thrill of possibly(?) requited first love is like riding a roller coaster. You feel as if you’re gonna be decapitated any second, but that’s irrational thinking. His proximity to Jeremy speeds up his heartbeat as he imagines all the possibilities that could come of this situation. He prays to Shrek it’ll be a good one.

  
From the corner of his eye, he can see Jeremy’s red face. He loves this; it gives him hope. Like maybe Jeremy isn’t whacking off to the bitch, Christine. Okay, no offense, Christine, Michael just wants his man.

  
Even better thought: maybe Jeremy’s whacking off to Michael?

  
No, no. It can’t be. Can it?

  
Oof.

  
Michael laid down, Jeremy following suit. They both had their back turned to each other, and Michael doesn't think he'll ever fall asleep. There's too much going through his mind.

  
But after an hour or so of fantasizing of what might’ve been if he just asked Jeremy out, he finally nods off, dreaming of sucking on slushie straws/Jeremy dicks.


	19. Sleep or No Sleep Part Two (2/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy isn’t sure if this is the best or the worst way to wake up. Honestly, Sleeping Michael is perfect and, well, extremely gay.

Jeremy isn’t sure if this is the best or the worst way to wake up. Honestly, Sleeping Michael is perfect and, well, extremely gay.

  
Jeremy’s face is as red as Michael’s hoodie, and he has no idea how to get out of this situation. Why is he always put into these humiliating circumstances? Life owes him one.

  
Michael is lying right up next to Jeremy (front-to-back), his arms around him. So basically, he’s spooning Jeremy. He holds his breath, trying not to wake Michael as he tries to come up with some way to get the hell out of this.

  
But other than it being embarrassing, it’s kinda nice. Being surrounded by his scent and having his thicc arms holding him in place. He can feel Michael’s breath on the back of his neck, and it sends shivers down his spine. It’s the kind of thing that would be normal if they were together. God, _together_. What a word.

  
Yeah, if Jeremy gets a boner, he’s gonna die.

  
Jeremy tries to glance behind him at the clock on the bedside drawer, but he feels Michael shifting slightly and immediately stops. The alarm’s going to go off any minute/hour now. God, it’s hard to think about school at a time like this. Absolutely no sleep and absolutely _all_ the stress.

  
Maybe he should just shut his eyes again, snuggle up to Michael… What would be so bad about that?

  
_Because they aren’t boyfriends._

  
Fuuuuuuuuuck.

  
As he’s contemplating the morality of this situation, he falls asleep. And he may or may not have turned around to return Michael’s embrace. It’s the early morning hours; he’s not thinking. And he hasn’t had his coffee yet, so.

 

This is definitely the highest/gayest point in Jeremy’s life. (But really, what’s the difference between highest and gayest? I see none.) The alarm just went off (fucking six in the morning; too early, bitch), and he’s too busy prying his eyes open to remember the very gay position he’s in.

  
And then he opens his eyes, and guess who’s face is inches away from his? Michael’s.

  
OOF.

  
They both jump up at the same time, crawling to opposite sides of the bed. Jeremy’s heart is literally going to jump out of his chest. It’s beating faster than the times when his voice cracks in the middle of a sentence when he’s called on in class. This stress isn’t good for the baby.

  
He meets Michael’s eyes and bites his lip, praying to Shrek that a homicide is not about to occur. He’s just frozen. Michael could stab him, and he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

  
“sOrRy,” Michael says quickly in a high voice. His face is red, and he looks almost as embarrassed as Jeremy is, maybe more.

  
“UM, i-it’s okay, Michael. Don’t worry about it.”

  
“Is it really okay, though, Jeremy?” he asks, looking down with defeat showing in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

  
“But you were asleep.” Jeremy scoots a little closer to him, looking down at his hand, which he wants to hold with a burning passion, but he doesn’t. He just intertwines his own hands together, fidgeting infinitely. “I’m not mad, Michael,” he says, looking up at him and smiling nervously. But then he realizes Michael’s looking away to hide the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Michael!”

  
Jeremy lunges forward, wrapping his arms around his friend. He hates seeing him sad, especially when it’s kind of his own fault. “Michael,” he murmurs, soothingly running his hand up and down his back (in a totally _not_ gay way).

  
He hesitantly hugs him back, and even though it’s angsty, it feels nice to be in contact with Michael. (Again, not in a gay way.)

  
“It’s okay, Michael.” Jeremy isn’t used to being the one who has to comfort the other. Usually, it’s Michael who rolls his eyes and pats his back as he cries about his life.

  
He pulls away, his face inches from Michael’s. “There’s nothing to be sad about, Micha. I’m fine, you’re fine.”

  
Michael nods, but Jeremy can tell he doesn’t believe him.

  
“What can I say or do to let you know it’s alright?” Jeremy’s hands are resting on his shoulders, and he studies Michael’s expression. He thinks he knows what he wants. “Michael…? Um…” How the hell.

  
Michael’s stopped crying now, and he’s gazing at him with a blank look. Jeremy has to do this.

  
 _YOLO_ , Jeremy thinks as he leans closer to Michael. He learned from Christine that hiding your feelings did nothing but hurt, so fuck it.

  
Jeremy connects their lips, and it’s so unnatural to him, because he’s a kissing virgin. Before he has the chance to pull away and jump off a bridge, Michael places his hands on his forearms, leaning into the kiss.

  
“Thank you, Jeremy,” he mumbles once they pull apart.

  
Jeremy gives him a lopsided grin with raised eyebrows. “I told you it’s okay.”

  
“That’s obvious now,” he says, enveloping him in another hug. “It’s okay as long as I have you, Jere.”

  
“Okay, Michael,” he sighs, pushing him away playfully. “Enough with the mushiness.”

  
“What mushiness?” he says, sticking his bottom lip out and cocking his head. Jeremy sucks in a breath at the pure cuteness of it, running a hand through his hair. “Gimme a kiss?” he asks, puckering his lips.

  
Wow, Michael. You were bawling your eyes out just a minute ago. Way to pick yourself up.

  
Jeremy smiles, putting a hand in Michael’s hair and pulling him closer. Michael closes the distance with a small smile on his face.  
Let’s just say they don’t go to school that day.


End file.
